A New Dark Lord - A Lord Voldemort SI
by Lukaayboi
Summary: A SI takes over the body of Lord Voldemort just before he attempts to kill Harry Potter. “This is going to be fun.”
1. The Takeover

The Dark Lord Voldemort was content with life. He could finally ensure his eternal immortality. As if a measly child could murder him; he was Lord Voldemort! He instilled fear into the hearts of gods. But even though that was the case, it is best to cover all bases, and that is why he was walking up the front garden of the cottage that the infernal blood-traitor James Potter and his mudblood wife were residing in. Thanks to Pettigrew he had managed to bypass the Fidelius Charm which they had cast on the property 'the stupidity of mudbloods was truly a sight to behold -trusting the secret to a wizard whose animagus was a rat, what a stupid move!'- He thought.

Just as this thought went through his head he reached the door, thinking subtly to be unnecessary he cast a blasting charm at the door and stormed in through the -now empty- doorway.

"Lilly, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Yelled a clearly frightened James Potter.

"Go on then." Said Voldemort amused. "Let's duel."

James, trying to make time for his wife and child to flee, reached into his pocket but to his horror found his wand to be missing. He gulped, resigned to his fate.

"Such a waste of magic, you don't even have you wand!" Cackled the insane Dark Lord. Wasting no more time (he had better things to be doing) Voldemort cast the Killing Curse and watched the Gryffindor drop dead before him.

He then climbed the stairs slowly a grin on his face, in just a few moments the only potential danger to his life would be gone.

Once again he blasted a door open (this time the one to what he assumed to be a the babies bedroom) he relished the scream of terror. As he stepped inside he remembered the promise he had made Severus, he was a man of his word and so he asked the pathetic mudblood to step aside.

"Move you stupid mudblood, give me the child and you shall live."

Three times he offered her the chance to move and thrice times she refused, after the third time he had lost his patience and flicked his wrist and uttered the dreaded words: "Avada Kedavra," Lilly Potter was dead.

Lord Voldemort slowly moved towards the crib, a sinister smile on his face. "Oh child," he murmured "as if you could defeat me." He chuckled. "While I regret what I am to do, it is unfortunately necessary. Goodbye, Harry Potter. Avada KedaAAAAAAHHH

Just as he was about to end the child's life the Dark Lord released an ear piercing scream. He sank to his knees, his wand dropped to the floor. He knew not what was going on, but what he did know was that he was in unimaginable pain, a pain that lasted for just a few moments until he dropped unconscious.

As he slunk to the ground -lifeless- a white wisp appeared with a crack and hovered above the insensate body of the Dark Lord. As it did a much, much smaller wisp lifted out of the dark wizard and seemed to engage in a fight with the foreign tendril. In the end the larger strand appeared to win and seemed to absorb the smaller one, after doing this it lifted into the air and suddenly rushed down again, straight into the still body of the most evil wizard to ever live...

I sat up with a gasp. What the fuck was going on, where the fuck was I? One moment I was on my phone reading my favourite fanfiction about a SI who is implanted into King Joffrey from Game of Thrones. I was walking to work, I stepped out to cross the road and then - oh. Then I was hit by a car. Well fuck.

Right so now I'm lying in what looks like a child's bedroom, and I'm wearing some strange black robe. It still doesn't make sense...

I looked around and saw a woman lying on the floor. "Holy shit!" I yelled and ran to her. I shook her but she didn't stir. She was also quite cold. What in God's name is going on?

It was at that moment I saw a reflection in a large mirror in the corner of the room and screamed.

So it appears I am Voldemort.

I sat there for five minutes in shock. How is this possible? At the same time it's pretty cool, I always preferred the Death Eaters to the 'Light Side.' They were just so much cooler. I mean just look at Lucius Malfoy, what a badass! If a bit of a arsehole. But compared to the 'Golden Trio:' Harry was a brat, Ron wasn't really that great, he abandoned Harry when it wasn't convenient to be friends, I mean yes he came back at the end but that's beside the point, and Hermione, well as Snape once said: she's just an insufferable know-it-all.

I mean at least now it would appear I'm Voldemort but just not insane. I can be the big bad boss of the Death Eaters. Make them do what I want and win the war. And hopefully, just maybe, not kill all the Muggleborn witches and wizards. That's the bit I don't agree with.

All in all I agree that 'dark' magic shouldn't be outlawed, in my opinion magic is magic, after all you can kill someone with a 'light' spell. Just hit them with a Wingardium Leviosa and drop them off a cliff, or just lift them high enough and drop them to their deaths. But you know genocide isn't really my thing.

But yes. I can make the most of this opportunity I have been given my who knows who. I can lead the badass 'Dark Side,' I can free magic for all, I can free the 'Dark' creatures, and bullshit some excuse so that the Death Eaters don't murder every non-pureblooded witch or wizard.

After I had finished my self motivation I heard what sounded like a baby crying. I stood up and turned around and saw what must have been Harry Potter sitting in his crib, tears in his eyes.

"Oh he didn't try to kill you yet?" I spoke aloud, after noticing the distinct lack of a scar on his head. I thought for a few minutes and decided I didn't want to risk killing myself by trying to kill him and picked him out of his crib. I paced for a few moments, thinking on what to do, then once again placed him in his crib. Whipping out my wand, I pointed it at him and waved it around in a complex pattern, chanting in Latin. I watched as slowly a carbon copy of the Boy-Who-Lived appeared next to him lying down in the cot - it was like a fake corpse. Then I picked up the real Harry and then muttered 'Avada Kedavra' and watched as the clone thing was struck with the deadly curse. Then to add to the effect and make it look like the rebound had occurred I conjured some ash and a black cloak, and placed it on the ground. I then uttered the killing curse again a few more times, somehow knowing that if it hits an unliving thing an explosion occurs. This caused the roof and walls to explode, the upper floor of the house falling in on itself, and with that I apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

I appeared at the end of the long drive, and not being bothered to walk flew up at a slow pace. It would seem then that I still had Riddle's memories. I knew how to make the clone thing, and that Avada Kedavra causes explosions when fired at a non-living target. This is an unexpected bonus.

I arrived at the doorstep to see Dobby there waiting. "Hello, Dobby." I said cheerfully. He looked as if he were about to have a heart attack, he was that shocked. I guess the evil Lord Voldemort being cheerful would surprise everyone. "Take me to your master please." I ordered.

"Master Malfoy is in bed with his wife, Master Dark Lord sir." Dobby responded.

"Well take me to their bedroom then." I responded.

He bowed and led me up two flights of stairs, down a corridor, and to the left. He opened a door and inside I saw the sleeping forms of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, in a cot at the foot of the bed lay Draco, also asleep.

I coughed but they didn't awake, so I whispered "Agumenti" and laughed as they both awoke with a yell.

I laughed and they turned to see me standing there.

"My Lord!" Lucius gasped and dropped to one knee, as did Narcissa.

"Lucius," I nodded. "I don't have much time, I have taken Harry Potter, you are to raise him as your son, put a strong glamour on him or something, you will hear that I perished trying to kill him, this is obviously not true, I want this to remain between us. I don't need to tell you the consequences of you breaking this trust."

I started to walk away as he asked. "My Lord, where are you going to go?"

"That is none of your concern, Lucius" I said and walked away, down the stairs. Leaving him staring at the infant Potter child.

This is going to be fun...

**A/N**

**Well, here it is! Everyone who responded said they wouldn't mind a Voldemort SI so here you go! I hope you enjoyed. The same things go from the first Author's Note from 'A Good King' apart from the research thing, I've ended up doing more for that story then I thought possible, I probably will still make mistakes though so be mindful of that. Also, be aware that while I've read the books I'm more knowledgable of the movies so I'm going mainly off of those. Please leave a review and once again, thanks for reading!**


	2. Meetings

I apparated to the Little Hangleton graveyard, the dreary place was made even eerier by the light of the full moon shining down upon the graves of the dead. I breathed in the cool autumn air and let out a deep sigh. I couldn't keep my survival a complete secret; Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr were to valuable to leave rotting in Azkaban or in Barty's case: under the Imperius Curse. I had to inform them; and it would be best to keep Snape onside as well.

With another sigh I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small, intricate amulet. The design was identical to the Dark Mark. Hermione Granger didn't know how close she was when she cited the Dark Mark for her inspiration for the Dumbledore Army's galleons. This silver piece of jewellery was the 'master' Dark Mark; linked to each Mark in each marked follower, through this each follower was linked to me; allowing me to call them and for them to call me if required. It was a rather complex system as while linking the marks to the amulet was rather simple, linking the amulet itself to me -effectively my mind- involved a rather fiddly charm. Flitwick would have been so proud. Of course it would have been so much easier to just have a 'master mark' on my wrist but that would have made Voldemort an equal to his followers and that just wouldn't do.

I grasped the silver skull and serpent and pushed my intention into it: calling the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. A few moments later, almost at the same time as each other they apparated in front of me, instantly going down to one knee.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "we thought you were dead!"

I smiled; "obviously this is not the case, however I want my survival to remain between us for the moment. The Malfoys already know of my survival as I have given them an important task." You could see Bella frown. "However I have an even more important task for you three." She brightened up again, always so eager to please me and one up her brother-in-law. "I anticipate that due to my supposed defeat the Ministry will be more brave and start raiding the houses of suspected Death Eaters, I want you to secure a safe location Lestrange Manor would be a good idea, the Ministry has no jurisdiction in France, and send all marked Death Eaters (who aren't rich or powerful enough to look after themselves) there. Barty, I know you despise him, but see if you can get your father to obtain the necessary information."

"Of course, my Lord." Barty said. The Lestranges nodded.

"Good, now go." I said, dismissing them.

After they left I applied a glamour upon myself leaving me with dirty blonde hair, a long nose and a rather square head, my skin was now much darker. I apparated to Diagon Alley and entered the Leaky Cauldron. To say it was rammed would be an understatement; the place was full to the brim. I pushed my way through the wizards commemorating my alleged demise. I sneered at their celebration, they were seemingly ignorant to the fact that an entire family died taking me down.

After I finally got to the bar I asked Tom for a room and made my way up. I decided to leave the Malfoys to rest and didn't want any other followers to know of my surviving. Now, it was time to sleep; today's excursions had been tiring to say the least.

I awoke in the morning and dressed before heading out into the Alley, stepping over the alcohol intoxicated wizards and witches who had fallen asleep in the bar below. I walked into the huge, white Gringotts building and joined the shortest queue. As I approached the goblin clerk he enquired, "may I ask why you are under a glamour?" Thankfully he said this quietly enough that the witch at the next teller didn't hear what was said.

"I am here to see the the Head Goblin, please." I spoke, equally as quiet.

"And what makes you think you are worthy enough to see him?" He sneered.

"If we can go to a private area, I will show you why. I promise you, it will be worth your time." I murmured.

He looked intrigued, and also excited at the insinuation and motioned for me to follow him. He led me through a door at the side of the counters and into an antechamber we walked a bit further and we arrived in an office. He sat down at what I assumed was his desk and I sat at a chair opposite. He looked at me expectantly and I complied, removing my glamour with a wave of a hand, which wasn't strictly necessary but I'm a man of style.

His eyes widened ever so slightly before he frowned and reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a blade. "Slice across your palm and let seven drops of blood hit the parchment." He commanded.

"And what exactly would it do?" I asked. While I had a vague idea, it's always smart to make sure, blood is a powerful thing after all...

He chuckled. "It will simply confirm your identity, and the vaults you are entitled to." Satisfied, I reached over and grabbed the blade, parchment and the metal tray it was sitting on. I sliced my hand, suppressing the wince and grunt that would usually accompany the pain. And watched fascinated as the blood started forming letters.

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle_**

**_Born: 31 December, 1926_**

**_Lord of the Ancient House of Gaunt_**

**_Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_**

**_Vaults:_**

**_Slytherin (Vault 29) 52 Galleons 8 Sickles 20 Knuts_**

**_Gaunt (Vault 103) 5 Galleons 1 Sickle 24 Knuts_**

**_Vault 110 (Unnamed) 1,075,922 Galleons 2 Sickles 1 Knut_**

Fucking Gaunts, I thought. Bleeding the Slytherin vaults dry. Though I certainly wasn't poor, the funding from the Death Eaters assured that. It was a shame though, to see a once prestigious house fall into such disrepair.

I brought myself out of my musings and looked up towards the still unnamed goblin, sliding across a few stacks of coins amounting to 30 galleons. "Is this enough to warrant a meeting with the Head Goblin?"

"Certainly, Heir Slytherin," he replied. "Right this way."

We walked through an endless maze of plain white corridors, he was surely leading me on a more complicated route than necessary, before we arrived at a set of large double doors. "Wait here." He said shortly. A few moments later he returned and led me into a large room, sitting behind a large desk was a goblin dressed in heavy, ruby encrusted armour, trimmed with gold. It was as imperial as a goblin could look. He stood up "Heir Slytherin, a pleasure to meet you," he said, though his tone and the baring of his sharp teeth made it apparent he felt otherwise.

"Your Highness," I acknowledged with a short bow, he looked surprised he got that much. "The same to you as well."

He sat down without inviting me to do so, though there was a simple, uncomfortable looking seat opposite his desk.

"Now, why did you ask to see me?" He enquired, a snarl accompanying his question.

"I come with a proposition." I started. He waved his hand, inviting me to continue.

"As I'm sure you know, I have been waging war against the current establishment in the Wizarding World-" Here he interrupted.

"You are mistaken, the Goblin Nation does not care for current wizarding affairs."

I ground my teeth, does he really need to be cagey?

"Well, now you know, anyway, I would ask you to join this war on my side, I promise you that when we win, the Goblins will once again be equal to the wizards, as will all other magical creatures and members of the magical community, the fact that you have been oppressed for so long is sickening. I ask you to fight with me, and you will be free again!" I orated enthusiastically.

He grinned. "Thanks for seeing me Heir Slytherin, I shall speak to you soon. Please see him out Lurgit."

As I was led out of the bank, my glamour reapplied, I was flabbergasted. He just got rid of me, as if I were nothing. Unbelievable!

I sighed before apparating, next stop Spinner's end.


	3. I Do

I arrived with a crack at the terraced house of Severus Snape, I looked it up and down for a few moments, pondering what to do with him. He would be useful certainly, his intellect alone would be priceless in my hands, and yet he sold his soul to Dumbledore.

After a minute I knocked on the door; a few seconds later Snape appeared. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice strained, and eyes red. He was obviously so distraught that he forgot to hide his tear-stained cheeks, like he normally would.

I had forgotten to remove the glamour, though it was probably a good thing, a bald-headed snake look-a-like isn't a normal thing to see in the muggle world, believe it or not.

"Severus." I hissed, making no attempt to disguise my normal snake-like voice, "May I come in?"

He went white with terror, and gulped. Though the signs were very slight, even now, when he thought death was upon him, he tried to hide it, he was a very good spy. He stepped aside and I slid in through the doorway. Snape shut the door quietly and followed me into the ill-lit living room. The room itself was plain, a few old and rickety chairs and some thread-bare dark curtains were the only items in the room. It was cold, gloomy and so very like Snape.

"Severus, you have disappointed me." I hissed.

"My Lord, you must understand!" He pleaded, deciding that there was no point acting coy.

"Understand what exactly?!" I yelled. "You came to me, asking me to spare Lilly Potter's life. And yet, it seems that you do not trust me to honour my word. You went to Dumbledore and sold yourself to him! I do not care who this women is or was to you Severus, I gave you my trust, my word and you betrayed me!"

"My Lord, you can change your mind on a whim, I had to be sure she would be protected." He persisted.

"And how well did that go for you?" I snarled. "You think Dumbledore keeps his word? Look at Godric's Hollow, does that look like a family's house that has been protected? Well I kept my word! I asked her to step aside three times and yet she refused!" I sighed. "You were a part of my inner circle, I value the Death Eaters that make it to that group. I would never betray my word to those in the inner circle."

He went silent for a moment. "And yet she and the boy and Potter are dead." He murmured.

I contemplated something for a minute before deciding on my next action. I grasped his arm and said "come with me" before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

I marched up the driveway that seemed to go on forever and once again rang the doorbell like a fucking postman. It was answered relatively promptly by Dobby once again who wordlessly opened the door and let us in.

"Master Malfoy is in his study, Master Dark Lord." He informed me, his voice trembling.

"Thank you, Dobby." I said. And then traipsed in the direction of Lucius' study, Severus followed behind me.

When we arrived at his study, I knocked on the slightly ajar door and entered the room. Inside there was an obviously expensive mahogany desk, behind which was Lucius Malfoy, who hastily stood up and then knelt in subordinance. I looked around as we walked in; surprisingly there wasn't a lot to observe. The entire right wall was covered with a bookshelf, which was full of books, which at a quick glance covered the history of the Ministry all the way to the Dark Arts. The left held a few paintings, though they weren't particularly unique in any way, the Malfoy's obviously liked having their expensive items displayed where people could see them.

"Rise, Lucius." I ordered, and he swiftly did.

"My Lord." He started. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Because I want to show Severus what I brought you yesterday - well, early today, and to show him the error of his ways" I explained.

In reply he snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared almost immediately after.

"Dobby, bring Cepheus." He snapped at the elf.

"Please." I added at the end, with a pointed look at Lucius. Dobby's eyes bulged at me before he bowed with a quick "Yes, Masters." And then popped away again.

"I will talk to you after this Lucius." I informed him; he winced.

A few seconds later and Dobby popped in again, this time a bundle of silk white sheets were in his thin arms.

Severus looked upon the child, and enquired to Lucius: "Since when have you had two children?"

I answered. "Since early today. This child was previously known as Harry Potter. I may not have been able to save Lilly but I saved the next best thing: her son."

He gasped. "My Lord..." he trailed off.

"Hush Severus. No one can know. He will be raised as a Malfoy, when the time comes I will tell him of his true identity, but for now he will simply be Cepheus Malfoy as Lucius and Narcissa have decided he is to be." I told him.

"Now, Severus. As much as I wish I could trust you, I cannot." I said solemnly.

"My Lord, please..." he said before trailing off again.

"My Lord." Lucius spoke up. "May I ask, what exactly Severus has done to break your trust?" He enquired.

"He was Dumbledore's spy." I replied. "He did not believe me when I told him I would save Lilly Potter's life."

Lucius fell silent.

"Alas." I started. "There is always a solution. Give me your arm." I asked and he slid up his sleeve and bore the Dark Mark. In reply I brought the sleeve back down and clasped his arm.

"Lucius get out your wand." I ordered.

"My Lord?" He asked in confusion.

"The Unbreakable Vow, Lucius." I explained. He inhaled sharply.

He slipped his wand out of his cane and placed it on top of our clasped arms.

"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to serve me loyally and faithfully?" I asked.

"I do." He replied. And a red wisp of light twisted around our hands.

"Do you swear to carry out any orders I give you, with the chance to air any issues you may have?"

"I do." Another wisp wrapped around the other.

"Do you swear to, unless given explicit instruction, not reveal any of the plans of the Death Eaters' or my plans to Albus Dumbledore or anyone who is not a loyal Death Eater?" I asked finally.

"I Do." He replied, and a final red wisp entwined with the others, they glowed and then faded into nothingness as Lucius lifted his wand.

"Thank you Severus. Now, let us go to the drawing room, we have things to discuss." I said and then swept away. The two Death Eaters following behind.


	4. Influence

As I sat down in a large, comfortable, green armchair in one of Malfoy Manor's numerous drawing rooms, a tumbler of Firewhiskey in my hand, I perused the two Inner Circle members who sat in front of me, on a matching green sofa. I had debated what to tell them of my plans and had finally settled on telling them mostly everything; it would be easier to achieve them this way and I knew they were both loyal. One by choice, the other not so much.

"I realise, after having what you could call an epiphany yesterday, that I had traveled from the path I had initially walked when I began my journey, fighting for the rights of dark wizards and witches. I had become consumed with my obsession with Harry Potter, paranoid with his supposed power, I became effectively insane. I broke the trust that you gave me when you swore your loyalty to me and for that I apologise. I promise you know that things will be different now. I shall listen to your counsel; you needn't fear my wrath." I stated.

"My Lord," Lucius started, clearly nervous. "While I wouldn't dare presume to question you, why have you had this change of heart?"

"I realised Lucius, that this was not how I should treat those who have put there faith in me, it was wrong."

He nodded, seemingly in shock, he took a large sip of his drink.

"I have decided that I am to take an active role in the Magical community, I'll be buying up companies and then using my influence I'll be able to influence things the way I see fit.

"It is an excellent plan, my Lord." Lucius complimented. "It would give the Dark a foothold before the next true battle."

"My plan exactly." I nodded.

"I have also offered the Goblins an alliance." I began, "having them onside will give us another advantage, they control the economy after all. I promised them equality, and this is what we shall be offering all creatures from now on, or those with near human intelligence at least, this seems fair to me and will mean we can get them onside. Though I will offer no other creature an alliance for now, I want the number of p Apple who know I am not dead to be limited for now." They were too in shock to really reply, I decided against giving them my plan for muggleborns.

"Well gentlemen. I must be going. No doubt I will be in touch soon." I then stood and strode out of the drawing room.

I was waiting inside the house of one Archie Raycraft. He was a worker in the Records Office at the Ministry, I knew of him thanks to Lucius' reports during the war. He was a Halfblood, but had been open to some of the dark's ideas during the war, at least that was what Lucius had told me.

Either way, I thought as I stood in his living room, which was modestly decorated with ghastly floral wallpaper adorning the walls, his political leanings were not important. I would not risk him spilling knowledge of my return; thus I was in a glamour, with handsome sharp features, dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. I was tall, but not excessively so, perhaps just over six foot and was dressed formally in a navy suit of the finest quality. This would be the appearance of Oliver Bovin: my new identity.

Just as I was making my way over to the mantelpiece, the door opened and Mr Raycraft made his way into his humble abode. The minute he saw me he reached into his pocket, I assume for his wand.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He yelled, his wand now pointed directly at me.

"I'm afraid Mr Raycraft, that I am not in the mood for a long conversation." I said and whipped out my wand and before he could fire a spell I muttered "imperio" and his eyes glossed over.

"You shall go to work tomorrow and forge some documents for me. The birth certificate, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s of one Oliver Bovin, and those of the mother, father and three generations before them, make them a small family, a few siblings at a time. You come up with the names, but make them normal enough. We all were homeschooled but did well in our exams, mostly Es but a few Os and As. Originally they were Irish immigrants. Meet me tomorrow at eight PM in the Leaky Cauldron, room 213 and show me a copy of the documents. You shall not tell anyone about this meeting, or what I have told you." I orated, then apparated away to the Leaky Cauldron, I was exhausted.

Mr. Raycraft had appeared at the door to my room at precisely 20:00 the next day and showed me copies of the documents, they were to my satisfaction. I had apparently received Es in everything for my O.W.L.s apart from one A (Herbology) and two Os (Defense against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes). For my N.E.W.T.s I achieved the same scores, though I didn't take Herbology. With that I shut the door and lifted the spell. Now I was prepared.

The very next day I awoke to an owl pecking the window, when I opened the letter it was carrying, I found one simple message written in red ink, 'No.' I knew immediately who it was from. I scrunched up the message and threw it in the air. Incinerating it with an incendio charm as it dropped back down to the ground. Were they scared of losing? Is that why they refused my offer? Or did they hate humans that much? I didn't understand. I was offering them freedom and yet they turned their noses up at it. Well screw them. Maybe I should make my own bank? An idea for the future.

After I had cooled of a little, I walked out of my room and made my way out into Diagon Alley. I wandered down the street until I found it: the Daily Prophet's Headquarters. I entered the building to see the hustle and bustle of a newspaper building. Paper memos were flying around the room, and people were running here, there, and everywhere. I didn't let it deter me however and I walked up to what appeared to be the reception desk. "Hello there sir, how may I help you? Do you have a story to sell? An Ad to place?" The receptionist enquired, at a speed that made my head spin. She was wearing lime green robes, and on her head sat a large, pointed witch's hat.

"No, thank you madam, I am here to buy shares in this esteemed newspaper." I replied, with a silky-smooth tone. After all, if you can control the populace's thoughts, you have won half the battle.

The receptionist briefly looked shocked before looking down at the desk, presumably reading something before looking up. "Ok sir, there are currently three shareholders in the Daily Prophet, the largest is our editor, Barnabus Cuffe, who owns a 70% share. A Mr. Duncan Leveret owns a 13% share, and the Ministry of Magic own a 17% share."

"Is Mr. Cuffe in today?" I asked.

"Yes sir, let me take you to him." With that she stood up and walked towards the stairs. I followed her as we ascended to the second and then third storey. Eventually we came across a plain door with a golden panel on it; on which was inscribed _'Barnabus Cuffe, Editor-in-Chief and CEO' _ She knocked on the door and then when she was called in told me to wait outside as she entered. A moment later she reappeared and beckoned me in, before nodding to Cuffe and leaving once again. The walls in his office were covered with stuffed bookshelves, filled with what looked to be old editions of the Prophet on his desk was a huge pile of papers.

Cuffe had stood while I was looking at his office and when I focused back on him he was smiling. "Good sir, I'm afraid the receptionist didn't inform me of your name."

"Oliver Bovin, at your service, Mr. Cuffe." I replied to his silent question.

"Well, Mr. Bovin, I here you are here to buy some of my shares in the Prophet?"

"That is not entirely true, I do not want to buy some of your shares, I want to buy all of your shares."

He laughed. "Well, I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree, as the muggles say. This newspaper is my life! No money could make me part with all of my shares."

"1,000,000 Galleons." I declared. He looked surprised for a moment before something passed through he eyes, and he adopted a steely expression. "And how do I know you even possess these funds? I have never even heard of you, surely if you had this money to spare I would know that you existed?"

"What do you want from me, my life story? Look, for the shares to be sold the funds need to be exchanged through the goblins, they will not be cheated, we both know that."

"2,000,000." He responded.

"We both know the paper isn't worth that much. With the money I'm offering you can live comfortably for the rest of your life, without worry."

"I don't want to live comfortably; I want to work!" Was his comeback.

"500,000 and I will make you deputy-editor-in-chief." I offered, after a moment's thought.

"I said I wanted to keep working not be swindled!" He blustered, his face going a strange shade.

I chuckled, "of course, of course." I thought some more. "900,000 and you stay editor-in-chief, and the job will remain yours for life."

He considered it for a moment. "Deal."


	5. Corruption and Resignations

After ordering Lucius to deposit 900,000 galleons into my account, to pay for the Prophet takeover, I left to venture into the Muggle World. I stayed for a few days and bought up shares in companies I new would soon make it big in the world, such as Apple and Microsoft. I knew that they would give me a huge return on my investment and make me a very rich man indeed, hopefully enough that he would be able to stop having to leech off his followers; they were rich sure, but it wasn't infinite and they did have their own families to worry about, the Daily Prophet would also, wishfully, soon return me a profit.

Speaking of the Prophet, after a few days in the Muggle World, I returned to the Wizarding World and sent a letter to Cuffe, the next day it appeared in the houses of the majority of the witches and wizards in the country, printed on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**The Daily Prophet, Under New Ownership**

**A Letter from the Owner:**

_My fellow witches and wizards. My name is Oliver Bovin and I recently purchased a majority share in the newspaper you are currently reading. I wanted to introduce myself to you all and inform you of the future of the Prophet and what you can expect to see._

_I have been in Wizarding Britain for many years now and I was always disappointed by the standards of journalism on display. While I am aware that the previous owner and Editor-in-Chief tried their very best, the level of journalistic integrity was always poor, quite frankly dear readers, the Prophet was at the beck and call of the Ministry. Mr Cuffe, who will remain in his post of Editor-in-Chief, admitted to me that he was often pressured by the Ministry to print articles favourable to them, or face severe consequences. Well, I refuse to allow this to continue, I know the British Magical Population want a free and fair press and so I decided to write an open letter today to tell you that the standards of this newspaper will never fall so low again; not with me at the helm._

_Over the next few weeks, there will be a seismic change in the headquarters of the Prophet, writers and editors will leave and new ones will take their place, so that we can ensure the Prophet is truly independent again. If you would like to apply for a job, leave your credentials at the headquarters, in Diagon Alley. _

_I will end this letter with a very clear message for the Ministry of Magic: leave your hands off the Daily Prophet._

_Thank you readers, enjoy today's issue, knowing that your press is free again._

_Signed,_

_Oliver Bovin, President of the Daily Prophet_

I hoped that the letter would drum up support within the magical population and also weaken the hold the Ministry had on the British wizards and witches. After all, if the Ministry was messing around with the press, what else were they interfering with? I tasked Lucius with perhaps challenging the Ministry from within the Wizengamot; hopefully we could capitalise on this further.

The letter also served another purpose, for many years there were some people who had started distrusting the Prophet, this supposed transparency would be an important step in bringing them back onside, it wasn't a massive proportion of the population, but it was a significant one.

The public outcry from the open letter led for calls for an investigation into Ministry interference of the press. A reluctant Minister Bagnold signed off on the investigation after the Wizengamot -virtually unanimously- supported the calls, and the subsequent report found systemic corruption in all government departments, leading all the way to the top of the Ministry. The ensuing outrage caused the resignation of nearly all the heads of the Ministry Departments, including the Minister for Magic herself. An emergency election was called.

**Minister for Magic resigns, emergency election called!**

_By Vernice Catts, Political Correspondent_

_Today (1st February 1982), Millicent Bagnold resigned from the office of Minister for Magic. It comes after public outrage, and pressure from the Wizengamot, following the results of a Wizengamot report into corruption in the Ministry of Magic. It was found that the former Minister, along with other senior Ministry employees, including several Heads of Departments, engaged in acts of corruption, including pressuring the Daily Prophet and taking bribes._

_Lord Lucius Malfoy, who was one of the writers of the report told the Daily Prophet, "While it is always sad to see a minister resign, it was the correct thing for Ms Bagnold to do, corruption is unacceptable and it is time for the Ministry to rebuild, corruption-free." The Prophet echos his comments._

_The resignation has triggered an election, with the election confirmed for the 5thMay this year, a Ministry spokesperson confirmed to the Prophet earlier today._

_We await to see who will run for Minister, the current favourite within the Prophet's political writer's room is Bartemius Crouch Senior, who escaped the inquest unscathed. Popular with many for his tough stance on the Death Eaters, though his popularity has suffered recently, with many suspected Death Eaters managing to escape capture, with reported sightings in France. Crouch refused a request for comment on both his potential campaign and the Death Eater sightings._

_Whoever takes on the role will have a difficult job, with the public's trust of the Ministry at a low similar to what was seen after the outbreak of the 1752 Goblin Rebellion. A Daily Prophet poll yesterday found just 13% held the Ministry in high regard._

_We will continue to monitor the election._

While I had not expected an inquest and multiple resignations, it was not an inconvenience. In fact, it may be an opportunity for the Dark to make some gains. Though it would have to be covert, it was only a few months after the end of the First Wizarding World and people linked with the Death Eaters, or even suspected Death Eaters would have no chance becoming Minister, if there were people sympathetic to the cause who had evaded detection, it would be a great coup. Though I wouldn't get my hopes up.

With that thought in mind, I apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**And, after quite a while, there is an update!**

**A few developments here, I hope you enjoyed. **

**As over time, more and more Wizarding politics will come into play I wanted to explain how, in this story, the political system works, because as far as I know, Mrs Rowling hasn't been very clear.**

**The Minister for Magic position is not linked to the legislative Wizengamot, so it doesn't matter who the largest party in the legislative Wizengamot is, the Minister can be from a completely different party, or be independent.**

**The legislative Wizengamot is comprised of 144 seats, of which are 27 are hereditary (the Sacred Twenty Eight minus the Weasleys), one for the Minister of Magic and 16 for the heads of the different departments. Then 100 are elected by the public every five years. **

**The legislative Wizengamot is the legislative body, it can create, amend and repeal any law it wants (like the UK parliament).**

**There is also the Wizengamot court, where the hereditary Wizengamot members, the Minister, his undersecretary and the Head of the DMLE sit, they are sort of the Jury for any criminal cases that are severe enough to be bounced up that high.**

**The Chief Warlock is elected by the legislative Wizengamot and is one of their own (excluding the 17 Ministry officials who are exempt from being the CW)**

**The hereditary Wizengamot members are known as Lords, the elected are known as Representatives.**

**I had to be very creative since, like I said, Rowling isn't clear.**

**Speaking of which, although it was a while ago now, in internet terms at least, I feel like it is important for me to say wholeheartedly that despite what Mrs Rowling has said Trans people matter, they exist, they are human, and their rights and lives matter. Whether you were born a man and transitioned to a woman, vice versa, or you are non-binary/gender neutral, you do matter. Transphobia is abhorrent and it needs to be stamped out. **

**Also, Black lives matter, I think that says it all really, racism, in any form also needs to be stamped out.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think of my created in 10 minutes political system, if you have any suggestions please let me know!**


End file.
